


This is Over

by Jianshii



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jianshii/pseuds/Jianshii
Summary: You didn't regret the side you chose.





	This is Over

“Get them bags packed quick, Miss Grimshaw. Come on, all of you.” That snake’s voice drawls as he slinks around camp. You roll your eyes.

“Oh, shut it.” You say, mostly to yourself. You’re struggling to pick up a crate just as Arthur rides into scene. You notice he doesn’t look happy at all.

“We all need to have a little chat.” He scowls, and you feel goosebumps. Everything Arthur confesses about what he witnessed is eye opening. Everything wrong with Micah made sense. You glare angrily at Micah, and when everyone whips their guns out at each other, you quickly point yours at Micah.

“This snake….” You hiss. You notice Arthur gives you a thankful look as John stumbles in, confronting Dutch about leaving him to die.

“All of you… you pick your side now, because this is over.” You don’t know how to feel, everything is going too fast. You see Javier running in the distance, and your gun falters. You make eye contact, and he seems only more frantic to reach you.

“There’s Pinkertons coming, fast!” He exclaims, still keeping eye contact with you.

You’re still looking into his eyes as Micah’s bullet pierces your abdomen.

Your breath hitches, and you make almost no noise as you drop to the floor. The gunfire afterwards is drowned out by a ringing noise as Javier kneels to your side.

“S-Shit! (Y/N)….” Your heart breaks when you see that tears are threatening to spill. You shakily bring a hand to cheek, in a feeble attempt to comfort him.

“J-Javi… it’s okay. Get to cover.” You whisper, and you smile as he leans into your hands.

“I love you.” And you close your eyes as you give a final breath.

“I love you too-” He whispers back, as he pulls out a gun to shoot the oncoming agents. He thinks about it for a moment, and instead points it to Micah. His eyes are ablaze with fury.

“Mi amor.”


End file.
